The Rain
by mellamaet
Summary: Totally cold, dark and unforgiving. Beast Boy had always associated those words with the rain. But now as it falls down over usually sunny Jump City, he realized that it could apply to something more.


Ok, in the midst of working on my other story "Names" this little plot bunny popped out while I was on my way home from work. It was raining really hard since theirs a storm here and this just suddenly cam into mind.

Second, please don't eat me, or kill me, or throw flames at me. This is my first BBxRae fanfic and I admit I still haven't memorized how the characters interact and all that, so if it seems OOC to you, then simply forgive me. Please.

Third, I apologize in advance for any mistakes - grammatical or otherwise since I wrote half of it when I came home from work and I was already feeling very drained.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. **

* * *

The Rain.

Everyone knew that the villains of Jump City were a far cry from the crazy villains of Gotham City and so, it didn't surprise anyone really that at the first drop of rain on the usually bright and sunny streets of Gotham, the villains scampered off, back to their lairs, houses or whatever else they had to escape the downpour. Leaving the titans with nothing to do but to stay inside their tower and do whatever they wanted.

Robin was the first to go as he headed downstairs to their state of the art gym to train.

Starfire had followed soon after, saying something about keeping their masked leader company while she sang the Tamaranian song of perseverance.

Cyborg left next as he headed downstairs as well to pamper his precious T-Car

Raven stayed in the ops room as she levitated with her legs crossed while she buried her nose into a thick, dark tome.

While Beast Boy was to do nothing. Absolutely nothing but stare at the rain drops as they fell against the giant glass windows of the giant T.

It was ironic, considering how he really disliked the rain. Sure, it gave all living things life to survive, but it also made him wet – making it hard to fly through the air as a bird, and besides, like in Africa, when it rained in Jump it wasn't your cinematic sort of rain. It was most definitely dark, cold and absolutely unforgiving.

Like a certain empathy that he lived with.

At the thought of the mysterious girl, his green eyes flickered over to her as he watched her own violet colored eyes fly across the pages quickly, thirstily absorbing every word on the page.

As if feeling his gaze on her, Raven looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at him "What are you staring at?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly just stood there, his mouth hanging open as the lights suddenly flicked to a close, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Did I doo something to piss you off again?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, eyeing Raven as best as he could in the dark. After all, the lights exploding often means that Raven just felt something she couldn't control. And more often than not it was extreme annoyance directed towards the green changeling.

"No idiot." The half-demon answered dryly as she closed her book with a thud before she floated back down on to the ground "It's a power outage. It must have been from the storm."

Now, Gar had been called stupid before – numerous times in fact, and more than half of them had come from Raven. But this time, it felt like she had really meant it. Maybe it was the dark – it was sort of her element after all – or maybe it was just how she was illuminated by the continues flashes of lightning, whatever it was it really ticked him off, he felt like his patience had just been waiting for the right time to suddenly snap; surprising the hell out of the usually non-violent Beast Boy.

"What is your problem?" He asked, his green eyes glaring at her with an intensity that Raven hadn't been aware that existed "All you ever do is insult me, hit me, ridicule me—"

"I didn't know you even knew what the word ridicule means, Beast Boy." Raven piped in dryly, not helping the situation at all.

"See?" Beast Boy exclaimed "You're doing it again!" He then pushed himself off the black couch and walked over to the windows where she had been standing "What did I ever do to you?" He asked "Why do you hate me so much?"

Raven averted her eyes from the sight as she gazed out the stormy seas that surrounded Titan's Tower before shaking her head "I don't hate you." She admitted "I don't hate you at all." Then, she took a deep breath as she summoned all of her courage then added "In fact, I happen to like you."

At the sudden confession, Beast Boy blinked in shock, unable to actually comprehend it. Raven didn't hate him? She liked him? Did the world stop turning for a moment?

But before he could even reply, the lights flickered back on, breaking whatever moment they had earlier as the sound of the metal doors swishing open could be heard.

"Yo! I fixed the generator!" Cyborg announced as he walked into the room, but stopped halfway when he noticed the green changeling standing so close to Raven "Yo, BB, what do you think you're doing standing close to Raven like that?" He asked with a shake of his head "It's a miracle that she hasn't killed you yet, little man!"

Raven rolled her eyes before crossing her legs and floating off the ground once more, making sure to put a little distance between her and said green-skinned superhero. "I don't hurt children." She simply said with the same snark, as she placed her book on her lap and resumed reading. She was back to being dark, cold and absolutely unforgiving.

Just like the rain.

And suddenly, he didn't seem to hate the rain so much anymore.

* * *

So, what did you think?


End file.
